1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to imaging, and more particularly to vibration isolation systems for image data gathering devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles commonly employ imaging systems in terrestrial, marine, and aerospace applications to gather information relating to the environment surrounding the vehicle. For example, some types of aircraft are configured to carry one or more intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (ISR) systems that acquire image data of terrain overflown by the aircraft. The quality of the image data acquired by the aircraft is typically influenced by the effectiveness of how well the ISR system is isolated from the aircraft mounting the ISR system, both in terms of discrete shock events and repetitive impulses from vibratory forces. Since some ISR systems are more sensitive to such shocks and vibration than others, isolation devices are included either on the aircraft, on an intermediate structure connected between the aircraft and the ISR system, or as structures integrated into the ISR system to isolate the ISR system from shock and/or vibrational signatures that are characteristic of a specific type of aircraft. Such isolators may be tuned for a specific range of shock and vibration exhibited by a certain type of aircraft, such as during takeoff, cruise, and landing flight regimes.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved isolation devices and isolation systems that provide platform flexibility. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.